memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShannonSmith
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Greg Karas" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 01:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signing posts Please sign your talk page posts by typing ~~~~ at the end or alternatively by clicking the Signature button located above where you type your post(It looks like a scribble); doing this properly attributes the post to you. Simply typing your name has no effect. 31dot (talk) 07:32, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Image In order to comply with US and international law, as well as onsite policies, all images need a copyright licensing template as well as citations or are subject to deletion. In the case of the image you uploaded, we just need to know if you intended to release the image under the CC-BY-NC license, in which case the image can be used elsewhere so long as it isn't used for profit and they cite here as the source, or if you wanted to retain your copyright, in which case the image can only be used here. - 14:42, March 13, 2014 (UTC)